Desire
by Uchiha Mizuki
Summary: Hoje ele apenas desejou fazer tudo diferente...SasxSak. Leves insinuações de NarxHin. Feliz Natal para todos nós!


**Yo minna! Tudo bem? Aqui está mais uma fic para vocês, no maior estilo 'Merry Christmas'. Espero que gostem!**

**E por favor ajudem na campanha: " Faça uma pequena escritora feliz! Doem reviews!"**

**_Para todos um Feliz Natal e um Novo Ano melhor ainda!_** XD

-

-

-

-

"O id é incapaz de tolerar uma demora na satisfação. Ele sente a todo momento a tensão do impulso irrealizado." 

_Sigmund F__reud_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

O dia de Natal chegara e apesar de não fazer parte da tradição de Konoha, a quantidade de pessoas em buscas dos últimos preparativos para a ceia daquele ano poderia ser comparada com a quantidade de neve que se acumulava em cima das casas enfeitadas com vários pisca-picas, papais-noéis com seus trenós e renas saltitantes. 

Crianças protegidas com várias camadas de roupas corriam pelas ruas e se misturavam com a multidão enquanto fugiam das bolas de neves atiradas pelos amigos. Adolescentes se juntavam uns aos outros – Um leve clima de romance poderia ser captado no ar – para construir bonecos de neve com as mais diversas formas – E alguns garotos chegavam a fazer bonecos de algumas das garotas com quem estavam, e pelo que parecia, algumas garotas ficam um pouco irritadas com as formas horrendas conferidas a elas – Como podia se ver , era apenas mais um Natal.

Contudo havia nesse ano uma pessoa que planeja fazer algo _diferente_. Essa mesma pessoa era uma das centenas que caminhavam rapidamente pelas ruas movimentadas. Realmente, para quem sabia quem ele era – Que não eram poucas – ou melhor, quem em toda aquela correria fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo havia algo de _diferente_. O que alguém como ele que há anos não comemorava um Natal fazia por ali, saindo de uma loja - mesmo que de mãos vazias – com um aspecto que poderia até ser visto como alegre?!?

'Há mistérios na vida nunca que entenderemos e certamente aquele era um deles' - Era o que pensavam aquelas pessoas. Um ledo engano. O motivo de tudo aquilo seria revelado dali a poucos dias.

A pessoa em questão seguia seu caminho placidamente, ignorando – Como sempre – os olhares incrédulos que lhe eram lançados.

Danem-se! Danem-se as pessoas, danem-se os olhares, danem-se as comemorações, danem-se os amigos, dane-se o orgulho, ele queria mesmo que todos eles se danassem! Tudo hoje seria perfeito e ninguém lhe impediria de cumprir sua maior ambição. Hoje seria o dia em realizaria seu _próprio desejo_.

Rapidamente chegou ao bairro onde morava. O silêncio ali – que sempre lhe fora companheiro – era ensurdecedor. Era mais um que queria que se danasse. Queria risos! Queria risos e mais risos acompanhados de uma voz doce em repreensão as travessuras infantis. Mas tudo ao seu tempo. Continuo o caminho e chegou ao lugar onde morava. Entrou na grande casa de estilo oriental, deixou a capa que lhe protegia e os sapatos na entrada. Por hora iria descansar e rever o que planejava fazer naquela noite...

-

-

-

Do outro lado da cidade uma jovem mulher de vinte um anos, belas curvas, orbes esmeraldas, cabelos rosa e dona de uma voz doce e decidida, conversava com sua amiga Hinata, sobre a Ceia de Natal que fariam hoje na casa dela e do marido.

"Hinata já está tudo quase pronto! Só falta o bolo esfriar para que possamos colocar a cobertura!" – Falou a médica-nin enquanto depositava o bolo fumegante em cima de uma plataforma de aço.

"É mesmo Sakura! Finalmente acabamos com tudo! Muito obrigada por ter vindo me ajudar!" – A dona dos orbes perolados agradeceu.

"Que é isso! Você sabe que é um prazer ajudar! Sem falar que eu que tenho que agradecer a você por ter me ensinado a fazer o pudim de Natal!" – Respondeu retirando as luvas das mãos.

"E eu! Ninguém está me agradecendo por ter feito os arranjos da festa!" - Um furacão loiro chamado Yamanaka Ino acabava de entrar na cozinha onde estavam. "E eu que fiz das minhas tripas coração para que as flores não murchem durante uma semana!" – Completou num tom dramático.

"Ino!" – Disseram em uníssono. Em seguida Hinata continuou – "Você sabe que não é assim! Eu agradeci a Sakura porque ela estava comigo agora! Mas seu trabalho ficou perfeito e eu agradeço por isso!" – Enquanto dizia isso Hinata havia seguido para a sala de estar sendo seguida por Ino e Sakura.

"Que lindo!" – Exclamou Sakura admirada quando viu os arranjos florais feitos pela amiga.

"Eu sei testuda! Fui eu quem fez! Mas não se preocupe, no seu casamento com o Sasuke-kun eu farei os seus arranjos! – Falou matreira.

"Porquinha! Você sabe que não há nada entre mim e o Sasuke! – Respondeu irritada, mas uma leve sombra de tristeza passou por seus olhos.

"Eu pedi ao Naruto que convidasse o Sasuke para a Ceia, mas ele me disse que já tinha feito isso e que o Sasuke se negou a vir. Algo sobre não ter vontade de comemorar nada." – Comentou Hinata para evitar uma briga entre as amigas.

"Testuda! Você tem que convidar o Sasuke!" – Pediu a Yamanaka.

"Mas ele já disse que não viria." – Rebateu.

"Eu concordo com a Ino, Sakura. Acho que se você for convidá-lo ele aceita." – Concordou a Uzumaki.

"Está certo. Eu já vou então. Mais tarde nos vemos." Se despediu e andou lentamente em direção a porta - Os pés arrastando sobre o chão de madeira polida - As duas amigas restantes trocaram olhares rapidamente - Que desejavam silenciosamente que tudo dessse certo para a amiga - e observaram a kunoichi sair da casa.

-

-

-

O tempo parecia esfriar mais a cada minuto que passava. O vento frio fustigava o rosto descoberto da jovem, conferido ao mesmo um leve rubor rosado. Os passos que dava estavam cada vez mais apressados em chegar ao local de destino. Queria vê-lo naquele Natal, mas com toda certeza não queria levar um fora dele naquele mesmo Natal. Chegou à frente da casa do 'amigo' – A quem queria enganar? O amava mesmo – deu três batidas rápidas na madeira da porta e chamou por ele.

"Sasuke!" – Chamou pela primeira vez. Passaram-se alguns instantes. Um novo chamado.

"Sasuke!" – Mais alguns instantes. Nenhuma resposta. A paciência da kunnoichi já havia se esgotado. Um novo chamado, dessa vez acompanhado de uma torrente de palavras raivosas.

"Sasuke! Eu sei que você está aí! Deixe de ser um idiota que acha que não há nada que preste para você! Seus amigos se _preocupam_ com você, _procuram_ ter você junto a eles e o que você faz? Ignora _tudo_! Ah! Quer saber eu não preciso dizer tudo isso para você! Você não vai ligar mesmo!" – Ao terminar a kunnoichi ofegava. Mesmo assim seguiu rapidamente para casa. Sem saber que do lado de dentro da casa Sasuke sorria abertamente.

"Aí é que você se engana, Sakura. Eu me importo, mas no momento tenho outra prioridade."

-

-

-

Anoitecia lentamente em Konoha. Poucas pessoas ainda se encontravam nas ruas e uma jovem seguia num ritmo ligeiro para casa. Chegando lá se desfez do casaco que lhe cobria e se jogou no sofá as palavras do acontecimento de agora a pouco flutuavam de forma fantasmagórica em sua cabeça. Com esses pensamentos deixou-se cair exausta em um sono profundo. Do lado de fora um homem escondido em uma árvore observava a jovem dormir alheia ao que iria acontecer.

Despertou de um sonho confuso. Não conseguia lembrar como era, apenas sabia que havia sido estranho. Levantou assustada. Olhou o relógio e confirmou suas suspeitas, estava atrasada. Correu em direção ao lance de escada que levavam até o primeiro andar de sua casa, mas ao passar em frente a uma das janelas sentiu-se observada. Parou e olhou para fora da casa em busca de algo. Não sentiu ou viu nada. 'Deve ser só minha imaginação' pensou enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Os orbes ônix seguiram os passos da rosada. Viram quando ela pareceu sentir a sua presença. Estava bem escondido, não haveria como ela perceber que _ele_ estava ali. A jovem continuou o trajeto. Agora era o momento perfeito! Sorrateiramente entrou na casa. E pôs-se a executar o plano.

Verificou todas as janelas e portas, e tratou de trancá-las todas, não faria calor, pois estava frio e ainda se asseguraria de que nada poderia dar errado... Em seguida subiu em direção ao quarto da jovem. A porta estava destrancada – Um trabalho a menos – os passos silenciosos invadiram o cômodo. Mais uma vez tratou de ver se havia algo que o impedisse e novamente, não havia nada. Sentou-se sobre a grande cama do quarto enquanto esperava. No quarto não havia nada fora do lugar, era impecavelmente limpo e organizado, e tudo o que tinha davam ao lugar um aspecto relaxante.

Fixou o olhar na porta da suíte que havia no quarto, de onde estava podia sentir o cheiro de sakuras – Porque não dizer cheiro _de_ Sakura - que vinha dele. Como que por adivinhação o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro parou e a kunnoichi encerrou o banho. Alguns instantes de espera ansiosa se passaram para o Uchiha. A porta finalmente abriu e dela surgiu uma mulher enrolada na toalha.

"Sasuke?" - Não acreditava no que via. O moreno não respondeu. Então tudo pareceu claro.

"Que droga Sai! Pare de agir como um idiota!" – Gritou com raiva.

"Sai?" – Questionou.

"Pare já com isso Sai! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto – Fez uma pausa e olhou acusadoramente em direção a ele – _disso_.

"Eu não sou o Sai" – Respondeu seco.

"Sim e que bom não, é? Eu não sou a Sakura. Sou o Naruto num Henge." – Rebateu em um tom cáustico.

"Sakura, pare com isso. Eu sou o Sasuke." – O tom ficava cada vez frio. Algo dentro dela agitou-se. Dizia claramente que aquele era Sasuke. Porém ela se negava a aceitar isso. Sasuke nunca vinha vê-la, porque viria justo _hoje_, ela tinha _ofendido_ ele não tinha? Resolveu calar aquilo.

"Quer saber, o que você quer? Por que você não some daq-" - Não conseguiu completar a frase. Sasuke havia diminuído a distância entre eles.

"E que bom que você perguntou!" – Respondeu imitando o tom de voz dela – " O que eu quero" – A distância entre eles era nula – "É isso" – Terminou a sentença pondo os seus lábios sobre os dela. Os braços envolveram a fina cintura da Haruno, que no principio relutou, mas acabou por envolver os próprios braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha. O beijo teve um começo selvagem, impetuoso, as línguas disputavam espaço na luta pelo conhecimento da boca de um do outro.

Sem notar os passos que davam – Sem interromper aquela dança que travavam – iam em direção a cama. Em poucos momentos a jovem encontrava-se sob o Uchiha, as mãos de ambos ocupados em descobrir – E mapear mentalmente – cada centímetro do parceiro. O ar se tornava cada vez mais quente. Os ofegos preenchiam o ambiente. Um som estridente se juntou a eles. O telefone tocava. Esse mesmo som foi o que fez os dois jovens despertarem.

"Sasuke...?" – Começou Sakura que tentava esconder o rubor que lhe cobria a face.

Sasuke encarou a garota que estava em seus braços, aquele rubor dava a ela um ar tão desprotegido... A amava e não tinha duvida, e quando finalmente poderia realizar seu maior desejo um maldito telefone o interrompe! Rapidamente saiu de cima da médica-nin, sentou-se sobre a cama e atendeu o maldito telefone.

"Oi, Sakura!" – Cumprimentou alegremente a Senhora Uzumaki – " Por que você ainda não veio? Estamos todos esperando por você! " – Continuou a falar, pois não tinha percebido nenhum esboço de reação por parte de 'Sakura' – " Conseguiu falar com Sasuke?" – Subitamente Hinata calou-se parecendo absorver algum conhecimento no ar – "Ah! Desculpe-me amiga! Eu deveria ter pedido ao Naruto para chamá-lo de novo. Assim você não teria que passar por isso!"

Pelo que havia entendido Hinata tinha interpretado aquele silêncio como um dos efeitos do possível fora que tinha levado dele. Tratou logo de desfazer o engano e terminar a conversa. Porque Sakura, ao seu lado, lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo. Desejava saber com quem ele falava.

"Hinata" – Se pronunciou pela primeira vez. A voz do outro lado ficou muda.

"SASUKE?!?" – Hinata não pode conter a surpresa. E o mesmo se deu com as pessoas que estavam próximas a ela e havia presenciado seu espanto. Os ruídos ao redor de Hinata aumentaram drasticamente. - "Me desculpe Sasuke, mas vocês virão para aqui?" – Perguntou apenas para concluir sua intenção inicial. Mas ela sabia muito bem qual seria a resposta que viria a seguir.

"Não. Estamos resolvendo algumas coisas aqui." – Nesse ponto lançou um olhar a Sakura que dizia claramente que para ela não haveria escapatória. Sakura estremeceu. Não que ela realmente desejasse... – "Mesmo assim, muito obrigado pelo convite." – Sem esperar qualquer resposta do outro lado da linha desligou o telefone. Hinata sabia que estava certa seu _desejo_ parecia estar se realizando.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados. Ela escutara bem? Sasuke agradecera? Agora era sério, havia algo de errado com ele. Ele invadira sua casa, pelo que podia presumir a havia trancado, a agarrara sem nenhuma explicação, teve aquela 'conversa' com Hinata e ainda agradecia pelo convite? O que diabos ele queria com aquilo? Foi aquela mesma pergunta que escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

"O que diabos você quer?

A resposta veio mais rápido do que esperava. As palavras congelando seus movimentos.

"Você" – Como se ignorasse o choque que havia causado na rosada, procurou algo um de seus bolsos da calça e fez aquela simples pergunta. E para ela a mais inesperada.

"Casa comigo?" – Perguntou enquanto abria tranquilamente a pequena caixinha, para revelar dentro dela um lindo anel dourado cravejado de diamantes.

A incredulidade tomou conta de Sakura. Casamento? Ele a pediu em casamento. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ainda estava dormindo. Nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Acordaria e veria que estava no sofá irremediavelmente atrasada para mais uma comemoração em que ele não estaria presente.

Sasuke pareceu ler todas aquelas dúvidas no olhar descrente e lacrimejante que ela lançava. Abraçou-a, abraçou-a com todas as forças para mostrar que estava ali. Que era verdade. Que a amava. Ergueu a cabeça dela delicadamente. E o que Sakura viu naqueles olhos – Que emitiam um brilho que nunca neles tinha visto - foram as palavras que mais queria escutar.

"Eu te amo" – E desfez a barreira que os separava, com um beijo calmo, cheio de amor e principalmente a sensação de desejo realizado. Naquela noite não fora apenas Sasuke que tivera seu maior desejo realizado. Sakura sabia que a partir dali tudo seria _diferente_.

-

-

**Olha eu aqui de novo!**

**Eu não pude resistir... Eu amo um SasxSak! Então pensei porque não fazê-los ter um Feliz Natal? Essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já dei, mas o que vale é a intenção não é? **

**Kissus e não se esqueçam: "Faça uma pequena escritora feliz! Doem reviews!"**

**_E de novo, Tenham um Feliz Natal e Novo Ano melhor ainda! XD_**

_Uchiha Mizuki-chan._


End file.
